User talk:DatDemo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Greenhouse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DMSwordsmaster (Talk) 15:07, May 28, 2012 ACTUAL WELCOME stupid ass welcome bots Yeah yeah welcome and stuff. Just a question: Are you the same brony anon that's been popping up here and there who finally decided to make an account? Nothing bad, just like to know. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ............. Nope. DatDemo 15:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC)DatDemo Well alright I guess. It's like I said, I don't mind if you were. Oh well. welcome I guess. Derz a bunch of shmit you can do here. Adoption Center. This needs reviving. Badly. GO MAKE UR OWN PETZ TO GIVE TO TEH CENTERZ. (Make sure you post the pets in part 3. The other two are full. Also, due to security reasons, only admins can edit the pages themselves. Post your pets in comments, giving name, gender, species, and abilities. See here for a list of the "species" you can use. Breeding Center Also needs reviving. Pet Arena I DO WONDER. Other then that, over the span of which this wiki has lasted (About a year), several stories have been written for reading enjoyment. This is a full list of those stories, so check them out if you are interested. ("external" link because, otherwise, it won't show the link) Some are better then others. (I wouldn't blame you for flat-out skipping Trix 2. It's, by far, the worst story thus far.) LONG MESSAGE IS LONG. INB4 TL;DR. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I already watched that video 8 times Welcome. And also, ^. Yeah. Not much else to say. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 15:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hiyas. Well, might as well introduce myself as well, since the rest of the admins already did. I'm LD, you've already met DMS and ZX. If you need help with anything, I'd recommend going to one of those people first, since I tend to be slow when dealing with issues. ... But I still help. Yeah. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. DatDemo 12:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :OHWAIT YOU'RE H2obox AWESOME. Do you want to transfer the pets that you had before to your new account? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Eeyup. DatDemo 15:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::TOO BAD As far as I can tell, none of them were confiscated, so you can just copy/paste the stuff from your old page and fix it up whenever you want. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Phew! Thanks, I really missed those pets alot! Good thing i can still have them /)^3^(\ I'm gonna copypaste almost everything from the old account. DatDemo 15:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Random Question RED or BLU? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RED. Wai? DatDemo 20:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Seecreeet.... Also, holy shit, JunglePony. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:12, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Wat. DatDemo 20:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) The image on your user page is by JunglePony. (Well, I THINK it is, anyways) DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:19, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh. DatDemo 20:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ass-duff-moo-vee-5 Hello Mine Turtle! Hello :D *click* Oh-BOOM DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I like trains. (ran over by train) DatDemo 20:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ...No way. I am NOT stepping on you again. ...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA''--*CRASH* Hello!LazroTalk 21:44, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Egh ah AWW MAN ARE YOU EVER GONNA RUN OUT OF MUFFINS?! No. ''Because I work at ze muffin factory.' DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:54, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAD! DatDemo 00:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) That's ASDFmovie3. Fail. LazroTalk 00:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I know, Captian Obvious. DatDemo 01:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) We're quoting the 5th one, though. :/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) True, True. DatDemo 01:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Err, sir? It looks like you have missed on . If you would please claim him. 22:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was inactive for a while. Thanks for the reminder. DatDemo 12:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC)